


You Demand I Make My Mind Up, I Decided Not to Care

by MaidM



Category: Scott Pilgrim - Fandom
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidM/pseuds/MaidM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen Stills and Joseph. Bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Demand I Make My Mind Up, I Decided Not to Care

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from 'Choices' by The Hoosiers. Thank you to the lovely Jei for beta-ing!

“I thought I told you to go take a shower.”

Stephen Stills cracked open an eye. Joseph was standing in the middle of the steam-filled bathroom, looking extremely out of place with his jeans and sweater still on. It would be adorable except for the scowl firmly planted on his face.

“Hey! First off, I’m not in here because you told me to!” Stephen said firmly. Joseph raised a sceptical eyebrow. Stephen filed in away in the section of his brain marked ‘Deciphering Joseph’s Seemingly Piss-off Facial Expressions, Subsection: Cynical Eyebrows – Why do you always fight with me when you know I’m right?’

“I did an eight-hour shift today! And the kitchen was hot! I was going to wash anyway. You just happened to tell me to do it when I came in before,” Stephen squirmed under the full blare of Joseph-disapproval. The man had an uncanny ability to make Stephen get flustered with a simple look.

“And secondly, baths are awesome. You just can’t get the same level of relaxation with a shower. Plus, you guys have a claw-foot.” Stephen let himself sink a little further into the warm water, “I can barely fit into the tub at my place.”

Joseph scowled harder, but strolled across the room and plunked himself beside tub, leaning against the wall under the towel rack. He gave Stephen’s body under the water the most obvious once-over in the world that Stephen couldn’t help but blush. He and Joseph had been seeing each other in secret for almost a month and it still felt so new and dangerous. Here he was, sitting in the bath completely naked while another man sat by and checked him out, and it felt like the most natural thing in the world. Joseph’s skin had started to glisten in the heat of the room, and the steamy air was making the hairs at the nape of his neck curl. Stephen reached out a hand, and Joseph took it without question, curling their fingers together without a thought.

With a laugh, he took the hand is his and pulled down. Joseph’s entire forearm dropped into the water, soaking his sweater sleeve completely.

“Well, you’re already wet. You might as well get in now,” he said with a grin.

“Sometimes you can be a real asshole, Stills.”

Stephen scooted forward to let Joseph slide in behind him. He had to bend up his knees to make room, and quite a bit of the water sloshed onto the floor. The bathtub wasn’t really designed to hold two full-grown men, but with a bit of squirming and swearing and one ill-timed elbow to the ribcage they managed to settle in. Joseph’s beard brushed against Stephen’s neck from where his chin rested on his shoulder, and he could feel the soft curls of Joseph’s chesthair against his back. (Not to mention something not-quite-as-soft pressed against his lower back.) It was all so undeniably male that he couldn’t help but be turned on. He’d been in baths with girls before (Okay, one girl, one time. Julie had always been the showering type and she’d never gone in for cuddling) and it hadn’t even felt a fraction as good as having the solid warmth of Joseph’s body beneath his own.

He felt Joseph’s hands slide down from the side of the tub and slowly make their way around the front of his body. He palmed Stephen’s cock through the water, not fully grasping it yet. Stephen sighed as a wave of arousal passed through him, making him uncomfortably warm even as the water cooled.

“I want to fuck you so badly right now,” Joseph whispered huskily into his ear. It was sexy as hell, but a bit ridiculous at the same time and Joseph’s beard was ticklish, goddamnit, and Stephen couldn’t help but laugh. Joseph huffed and gripped Stephen’s cock more firmly in protest.

“Yeah,” Stephen squeaked as he felt his entire body stiffen, “That works for me, too.”

Joseph twisted away and leaned over the side of the tub, sloshing more water over the brim. He riffled through his jean pockets until he found what he was looking for.

“Okay, seriously?” Stephen groaned, “You actually had lube in your pocket?”

“You were naked in the bathtub,” Joseph responded gruffly as he worked the lube over his fingers, “Of course I brought it in with me.”

“You are evil,” Stephen said. Joseph responded by working the first finger in. “But also kind of a genius.”

“I think I’m going to take this nice and slow,” Joseph breathed.

“Yeah, I have a feeling we’ll-“

“Joseph, are you in there?”

Stephen’s whole body jumped, which was somewhat uncomfortable seeing as Joseph’s finger was knuckle-deep up his asshole. He felt Joseph groan and drop his head against the porcelain.

“What?” he snapped.

“Close the curtain! I have to brush my teeth!” What was undeniably Hollie’s voice came loudly through the door.

“Can’t you tell her not to?” Stephen whispered, pouting.

“Have you ever tried to tell Hollie to do anything?” Joseph said as he grabbed the shower curtain and yanked it closed.

Stephen heard the door slam open and Hollie padded barefoot into the room. She turned the water on and within seconds Stephen could hear her humming under her breath as she brushed her teeth.

Joseph’s still had one finger inside Stephen, which he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to remove. Stephen squirmed, hoping Joseph would get the picture, but Joseph just gripped his hip more firmly and worked a second finger in. Stephen bit his lip and gripped the side of the tub, doing everything he could to stop himself from swearing out loud. He attempted to give Joseph the death-glare over his shoulder, but Joseph smirked as he worked his fingers in further. ‘EVIL,’ Stephen mouthed at him.

Suddenly, Stephen heard the taps turn off. Then Hollie sighed.

“Joseph, is there someone in there with you?”

Stephen lost his grip on the tub sides and slipped further down, sloshing water over the side. Joseph pulled his fingers out of Stephen’s ass with an irritable sigh.

“Mind your own business, bitch!” Joseph retorted.

“Ew, Joseph!” Hollie said with a whine, “We ALL have to use that tub, you know! It had better smell like bleach by tomorrow morning, or I am making you do compost duty for a month!”

Stephen heard Hollie gurgle and spit, then throw the door open again.

“See you tomorrow, Stephen.”

This time Stephen really did jump. “What?”

Hollie snickered and shut the door.

Stephen scrambled around in the bath, turning to face Joseph. “How did she- Did you tell her? We haven’t talked about this, Joseph! What if she tells-“

Joseph cut him off. “I didn’t tell her, asshole. I told you I wouldn’t.”

“Then how did she-“

“Were you wearing that dorky western shirt with the guitars on it when you came over?” Joseph asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That shirt isn’t dorky, it’s- Why?”

“The same shirt that is now hanging on the back of the door?”

Stephen peeled back the curtain the curtain to look, and lo and behold there was his favourite button-down, staring back at him innocently from the door hook.

“FUCK,” Stephen said, dropping his head onto Joseph's shoulder.

“So, Hollie knows you’re gay. You are gay. I don’t see what the issue is here.”

Stephen sighed. They’d had this conversation about fifteen times already. Joseph had been out since high school, so he didn’t really understand Stephen’s trepidation about coming out to his friends. He didn’t mind keeping their relationship a secret, though. He said all the sneaking around was actually pretty sexy.

“I was just hoping me coming out would be a bit more meaningful than Hollie walking in on us fucking in the bathtub.”

“We weren’t fucking. Although speaking of…” Joseph glanced down meaningfully.

“I can’t believe you’re still in the mood after that,” Stephen said. Joseph just snorted and riffled in his jean pockets for a condom.

“Just lie back down again. Jerk.”


End file.
